


Fucking Valentine's Day

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 復合炮
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fucking Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> 前提：聖安東尼奧動物園推出花五美元就可以把蟑螂和小白鼠命名成你的前任，在情人節的時候他們會把它們拿去餵給動物園裡的生物。

經過花店，昆汀連眼角餘光瞥到一點都覺得不舒服。爛俗的情人節，他想著，又是商人炒作的手段，買幾朵玫瑰象徵什麼意義這些老套路看都看膩了，冷風迎面吹來，他縮了縮脖子，快步向前走進隔壁的星巴克買了一杯熱美式。

在等待咖啡的時候，一旁仍在隊伍裡排隊的情侶開始卿卿我我，男的指尖輕點女的鼻尖，然後女的就像是被戳中了什麼詭異的機關開始咯咯笑個不停。煩死了，昆汀低頭看了眼自己左手手腕上的手錶，一秒又一秒的數著，努力的將精神拉回不要被一旁的情侶干擾。

好不容易拿到咖啡之後昆汀馬上離開溫暖的店鋪，走上旁邊滿是雪堆的紐約道路，一手拿著咖啡一手插進口袋，急匆匆的趕回公寓。在回去的中途還被路邊賣花的人攔下，賣花的人試圖向他推銷手上的玫瑰，滿嘴都是情啊愛啊的，昆汀不耐煩的翻了個白眼，丟下一句剛分手的話甩開人就走了。

狗屁情人節，他靠著鞋櫃旁的牆壁，努力的脫下腳上穿著的皮鞋換上毛絨絨拖鞋，啪嗒啪嗒的，昆汀走到客廳然後倒進沙發，剛買的咖啡在一路走回家的途中慢慢的變冷，他凝視桌上那杯冷去的咖啡，大約過了幾分鐘，昆汀終於回過了神，他掏出口袋裡的手機點開了推特。一開就看到蜘蛛人的推文，昆汀低罵了聲，點進他的頭像按下取消追蹤。

呼，他吐出了一口氣，看著失去蜘蛛人推文的頁面整個人心情的愉悅了起來。昆汀滑著螢幕，看著最近的影帝影后到了誰的手中，又看哪個政客做了白痴的事情，還有其他有的沒的消息。突然他看到了一則消息，鬼使神差的昆汀點了裡面附帶的連結，在仔細認真的閱讀完之後，他馬上付了100美金。花錢買快樂大概就是這種感覺吧？付完錢的那一剎那昆汀覺得他整個人都神清氣爽了起來，分手後鬱悶的心情整個煙消雲散。

去他媽的彼得帕克，死一死比較快啦！昆汀哼著小調，把老鼠的名稱命名為彼得，總共二十隻老鼠，每一隻除了後面的一號二號之外沒什麼太大的差別，還特別備註一定要投喂給貓科動物，看著傳送出去的電子郵件，昆汀滿意的點了個頭，從沙發上起身走到廚房。

他打開冰箱，看著裡面的幾顆蛋、洋蔥和馬鈴薯，還有一旁只剩下一份的起司通心粉，在猶豫了幾秒後決定不要洗碗和刷鍋，昆汀拿起了那份起司通心粉放進微波爐裡微波。看了一個簡短無趣的影片後，微波爐叮的一聲，昆汀打開微波爐取出通心粉，走到一旁拿了叉子端起通心粉走回沙發。他拿起遙控器打開電視按鍵隨意的按著，隨便停在某個頻道，一邊吃著起司通心粉一邊看著正在播報最新電玩情報的節目，想到之前彼得好像有跟自己說過很想要玩這個遊戲，昆汀的臉馬上又臭了。

為什麼老是會想到他？昆汀快速的吃完盒子裡的通心粉，起身把盒子直直的扔進垃圾桶裡，解開脖子上的領帶丟到一邊，抿緊嘴唇不悅的走進浴室裡沖澡。水浸濕了他的頭髮，手指把額前的瀏海梳到後頭，他閉著眼睛享受著溫熱的水流，突然聽到外面傳來的乒乓聲響，昆汀關掉水龍頭擦去面部的水，拿起浴巾圍住下身，走出浴室查看究竟是發生了什麼事。他一臉陰鬱的望向臥房，裡面什麼人都沒有，接著他走到客廳，看見打開並吹著冷風的窗戶，所有東西散落一地，直到昆汀轉頭，他才看到縮成一團躲在廚房角落的蜘蛛人。

他什麼話都沒有說，轉過身走去窗邊關上窗戶，又走回衣服破碎的蜘蛛人身邊，昆汀小心的摘下他的頭套，捧起眉頭緊縮的臉，然後狠狠的往側臉給了響亮的一巴掌。被扇了一巴掌的彼得恍惚的看著昆汀，在兩人對視幾秒後他用力的抱住對方，埋在昆汀的頸窩貪婪的吸著對方身上的沐浴乳味道，突然被抱住的昆汀愣了一下，回過神之後想要掙脫卻因為彼得抱的太緊連動都不能動最後只好放棄，他氣憤的咬了口彼得的肩膀，明顯的牙印就像一個烙印一樣。被狠狠的咬了一口之後的彼得突然開始喘氣，昆汀發誓那個頂在小腿內側的東西絕對不會是蜘蛛人的手機或是鞋子之類的。

下身的浴巾早已掉落，在旁邊一坨孤零零的待著，昆汀整個人被彼得壓在地上，渾身赤裸的樣子再對上衣服破爛的彼得，躺在地上渾身濕漉的昆汀，看起來就像是事前奮力掙扎撕破對方衣服最後卻無力繼續的樣子。眼睛通紅的彼得的手指不斷的扣挖他最軟嫩緊窒的地方，昆汀不斷的倒吸氣，略微冰涼的唇瓣蹭過乳頭，舌尖偶爾探出戳弄挺立的乳尖，彼得空著的手緊緊的掐著昆汀的腰，在擴張的差不多後急急忙忙的將腫脹的下身塞進開始流出蜜液的甬道。

整根沒入之後昆汀悶哼了一聲，聽起來像是難受的樣子，手指尖在彼得的背上留下一道又一道抓痕，被抓出傷口的彼得一點也都不在意，他掰開昆汀的腳把它們弄成M字型，按著腿根狠命的操了進去，快速的搗弄起來，手指在白皙柔嫩的嫩肉上留下清晰艷紅的指印，深深地頂入緊窒的穴內後又整根抽出，噗哧噗哧的水液聲充斥著整個房間。

被猛力操幹著的昆汀什麼話都說不出口，除了被操狠的哭叫聲，彼得俯下身親吻他的臉頰，細密的吻溫柔的落在肌膚上，下身的動作卻越來越猛烈，昆汀覺得他就快要被這個突變的小瘋子操壞了，他不斷的搖頭試圖躲避彼得的親吻，滿帶哭腔的朝彼得求饒，卻沒想到彼得因此更加的性奮，他把昆汀的頭固定住不斷舔著昆汀的唇瓣，一邊親吻昆汀一邊頂到最深處，途中還碾過了最敏感的點，被刺激到的昆汀眼睛瞪大，一個激靈下身射出了白濁，看見慢慢從小腹滑落的精液，彼得伸手撈起一點放入嘴中接著繼續親吻昆汀，唇舌交纏，迷迷糊糊的昆汀吞下了些自己的精液。

穴口附近起了白色泡沫，剛到達高潮的昆汀恍惚的伸手摸向兩人結合的地方，指尖輕蹭彼得的囊袋，沾起一些汁水後昆汀把手指放回口中，看到昆汀含住手指的樣子彼得深吸一口氣，停了幾秒之後又開始操起昆汀，胯骨和臀肉的撞擊聲啪啪作響，彼得伸手開始揉捏昆汀被冷落一段時間的胸口，粗暴又帶有一些情色的揉捏讓昆汀渾身顫抖，連帶的肉穴也一起縮的更緊，差一點就要被絞射的彼得狠力的用手拍了下昆汀的臀側讓他放鬆一些，像是故意唱反調似的，昆汀稍微放鬆之後又縮緊，被刺激到快要射精的的彼得只好用力的撞著昆汀最敏感的點，幾十下的抽插後他深深的射進了溫暖緊窒的甬道。

射完精之後的彼得像是恢復了神智，他不知所措的摀住自己的臉，很快的將自己的陰莖退出昆汀的後穴，嘴裡不斷的道著歉，就在他要起身去拿一條新的毛巾幫昆汀擦身體時就被昆汀伸手抓住，彼得停下動作轉頭回望昆汀，卻又猝不及防的被賞了一個巴掌。

彼得俯下身抱住自己已經分手71個小時的情人，不知道為什麼他的眼淚突然不受控制，一直不斷的往下滴落。頸側又被沾濕的昆汀只好輕拍彼得的後背，然後低聲的抱怨為什麼每次自己都會心軟，最後實在是忍受不了彼得的啜泣聲，昆汀直接把彼得的頭抬起，然後在那糊了滿臉淚水的臉龐落下許多細密輕柔的吻。

-

「哦，我們和好了。嗯哼，怎麼了？不行嗎？」

昆汀和電話另一頭的人說著，眼睛瞥到一旁的時鐘，馬上抓起桌上的遙控器轉台到動物園直播的頻道，又敷衍了電話對面的人幾聲後把電話掛掉，他喝著彼得昨天剛打好果汁，一邊看著把彼得老鼠餵給貓科動物的好秀。

正做好午餐從廚房出來的彼得看到螢幕上那些被命名為彼得一號、彼得二號的小老鼠們，忍不住的笑了出聲，昆汀轉過頭白了他一眼後繼續看小老鼠們被追殺的模樣。

彼得把食物擺上餐桌，走到昆汀的背後抱住他，昆汀輕哼了一聲，轉頭開始吻起自己又復合的小男友。

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然沒有明說，但其實彼得是因為任務的過程中誤碰奇怪的化學藥劑不小心發情了。
> 
> 說是分手，但也只是昆汀單方面認為而已，傻傻的外直內彎的彼得一直以為他們只是冷戰，因此才會一結束任務就回家找昆汀。
> 
> I need comment.


End file.
